XOXO Fm
by BabyZifan
Summary: Kris yang sedang uring-uringan karna kliennya yang keparat. Dan tao yang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bagaimana jadinya jika Kris yang terjebak macet saat pulang, dan tao yang sedang melakukan apa yang dia sembunyikan itu? Oneshoot, Taoris, Kristao, Yaoi, BoyxBoy


Pemuda blonde berperawakan tinggi itu mendengus kesal sesaat setelah melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kantornya. Membanting pintu ruangannya setelah sebelumnya mengambil paksa kunci mobil serta tas kerja yang berisi laptop dan beberapa lembar dokumen yang siap di rekap ulang.

Ini menyebalkan. Seharusnya Kris sudah pulang ke apartemennya dari sekitar 2 jam lalu. Namun karena klien -keparat- nya itu, Kris baru melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kantornya tepat jam 5 sore. Sempat Kris ingin memberi bogem mentah di wajah kliennya, jika saja Kai dan Sehun -bawahannya- tidak segera menarik Kris untuk menggagalkan aksi brutalnya.

Bukan salah Kris juga. Orang sebaik apapun pasti akan kesal jika dipaksa serta di bilang tidak becus seperti tadi. Jika memang orang tua dengan perut buncit itu tidak berniat melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaannya, seharusnya dari awal dia tidak usah berurusan dengan perusahaannya. Dari pada seperti ini? Harga diri Kris benar-benar jatuh saat kata-kata meremehkan itu keluar dari mulut orang tersebut. Dan parahnya lagi tepat didepan beberapa klien pentingnya, ditengah-tengah rapat.

"Sialan!" Kris mengumpat, sungguh dia benar-benar kesal. Tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan horor yang pegawainya berikan saat melihatnya melangkah di koridor dengan rahang yang mengeras.

Dengan bringas, kaki panjang itu meninggalkan kantor nya dan melangkah menuju lapangan parkir, memasuki mobil sport merah yang terparkir tak jauh dari pintu utama parkiran. Jempolnya memencet tombol bergambar gembok terbuka dari kunci mobil ditangannya. Langsung membuka pintu mobil iti dan membantingnya kasar.

Kris emosi. Jelas saja. Seharusnya dia tau dari awal jika orang itu memang benar-benar ingin memalukannya. Seharusnya rapat tadi berjalan dengan lancar, vajsan saat dia menampilkan slide show power point tentang apa saja yang direncanakannya untuk kerja sama antar perusahaan itu bisa diterima dengan baik oleh CEO perusahaan lain. Hanya saja, orang itu -yang memang telah menjadi musuh bebuyutan sejak ayahnya yang memegang kendali perisahaan- demgan lantang berkata bahwa apa yang Kris rencanakan terlalu tidak mungkin untuk dikerjakan. Hey! Kris tidak sebodoh itu! Dari awal kria sudah memperfimbangkan semuanya, dan tingkat keberhasilan kerjasama ini pun mencapai 97%.

Tapi entah karena penat atau apa, tangan Kris langsung mengepal, berniat meninju wajah orang itu -yang digagalkan oleh Sehun dan Kai-

Emosi Kris masih juga belum reda saat dia menhendarai mobil untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Dan ditambah lagi macet yang Kris temui di jalan utama kota canada, dan sepertinya ini akan bertahan lama. Mengingat jam 5 adalah jamnya orang-orang pulang dari rutinitas mereka.

"Tua bangka sialan!"

Inilah yang tidak Kris suka jika dia pulang terlambat. Jika sudah macet parah seperti ini, bisa Kris prediksi dia akan sampai di apartemen sekitar jam 7 malam.

Kria berdiam sejenak sembari menatap jejeran mobil didepannya. Dan dia baru ingat jika kekasihnya itu akan berada di apartemennya malam ini sepulang dari kerja katanya -yang entah apa lekerjaannya Kris pun tidak tau, bukannya dia tidak peduli, hanya saja kekasih manisnya itu yang menolak untuk memberi tahunya-

Memikirkan bahwa sang kekasih akan berkunjung, emosi Kris setidaknya sedikit menurun. Entah kenapa, kekasih manisnya itu sudah seperti lilin refleksi baginya. Menenangkan.

Kris memajukan mobilnya 2 meter saat mobil didepannya sedikit berjalan. Merasa bosan, tangannya menekan tombol 'On' pada radio didalam mobil. Dan mencari siaran yang dapat dijangkau. Dia menyesal tidak menuruti kalimat sang kekasih yang menyuruhnya membeli dvd yang berisi lagu kesukaannya, agar bisa menemaninya disaat seperti ini.

Kris berhenti mencari saluran saat dia mendapatkan sinyal bangus dari saluran 64.7 Fm.

 **"Dan ini sepertinya pesan terakhir yang masuk."**

Alis Kris memincing, 'aku seperti mengenal suara ini,' fikir pemuda blonde itu.

 **"Dan yang terakhir ini untuk Park Chanyeol. Hai channie, semangat untuk audisi rap mu, semoga kau terpilih dan menjadi juara. Aku selalu disini menyemangatimu. Salam sayang, Byun Baekhyun."**

Kris masih setia mendengarkan suara penyiar radio itu aembari sedikit demi sedikit memajukan mobilnya.

 **"Uhh, pasangan yang romantis ya. Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang audisi rap, aku juga mengikutinya lohh, ya sekedar memberitahu saja, siapa tau Baekhyun-ssi berniat memberi semangat padaku juga. Hahaha,"**

Tawa itu, Kris bersumpah dia mengenalinya.

 **"Dan baiklah. Sudah jam 5 sore, ini waktunya XOXO Fm untuk istirahat. Hey! Bagi kalian yang mungkin sedang didalam perjalanan pulang, mengemudilah dengan benar, banyak yang masih ingin melihat kalian sampai dengan selamat."**

Petuah itu. Kris seperti pernah mendengarnya

 _"Mengemudilah dengan benar ge, aku masih ingin melihatmu sampai di rumah dengan selamat."_

Itu seperti-

 **"Dan aku juga ingin mengucapkan salam pada kekasihku. Hey kau, semoga mendengar ini, aku mencintaimu ge."**

-suara Tao, kekasihnya.

 **"At last, sampai jumpa! Kembali lagi bersama saya ZiTao minggu depan! Byee~"**

Dan tanpa sadar Kris tersenyum manis. Indra pendengarannya tidak lagi menangkap suara manis itu, melainkan lagu 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,

Peach,"

 **~End~**

Hancurrrrrrr, ini ff zifan buat pas lagi dengerin penyiar favorite radio di daerah mimin. dan semoga kalian suka. Jangan lupa coment yaaa :*

ada yang mau berteman sma zifan di Line? add ya Id: Huangzitao123, ya buat yang berminat aja..

Okeee, salam sayang dan kecup manis buat kamu.. :*


End file.
